Charming Demon
by SoundEffectsAndOverdramatics-x
Summary: When Paige finally gets away from the craziness of her Whitelighter duties, the Charmed Ones are attacked by a Demon and a Darklighter. Paige is shot, and no Whitelighter or Elder can heal her. Will Piper and Phoebe get the antidote before it's too late?
1. The Whole Thing

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"No I don't want anybody getting any kind of ideas of what we're involved with Darryl." Piper Halliwell shouted into the phone. She walked into the conservatory.  
"Piper, I am up to my neck here, Sheridan is constantly asking about you guys, I haven't got anymore excuses for you!" said Darryl on the other side of the phone.  
"Ok, so what you're just gonna tell Sheridan everything about us and hand us over to the government now? After everything we've been through?" Piper was starting to get angry. Darryl Morris had been covering for them for years. She didn't see why he had all of a sudden decided to stop.  
"No I'm not saying that Piper I'm just saying that you need to get Sheridan off yours and my back, or else I could lose my job!" He shouted. "Can't you use some, you know, mumbo jumbo on her? That stuff the Elders use to make her forget everything?"  
"What Memory Dust?" Piper laughed. "No Darryl, we can't ask them to use their _Mumbo Jumbo _on her. Besides, Kyle already used it on her, if we use it again we could wipe out her entire memory!"

"Well I'm running out of ideas here Piper, and I definitely do not wanna lose my job!"  
"Ok Darryl I'll ask Paige to ask the Elders if they have any ideas ok?"  
"Thank you Piper. Bye."  
"Bye."  
Piper pressed the end button on the phone and walked into the kitchen. Sheridan is the most annoying person I have ever met in my entire life. She thought. She had been trying to bust them for months now. She almost did, but lucky for them, Kyle Brody, Paige's ex boyfriend, used memory dust on her and she had completely forgotten everything about them. But now her memory was coming back, and seeing as Kyle had become a Whitelighter after his death, he had lost all contact with Charmed Ones. Piper remembered how hard it was for her younger half sister, Paige Matthews, to deal with Kyle's death and passing on as a Whitelighter. She was distraught about it and hadn't really healed even till now, 2 months after Kyle's death. Kyle was forbidden to see Paige after he had become a Whitelighter, so their relationship had pretty much crumbled into a million pieces. Well she's better off without him, She thought. All he did was cause trouble.  
Piper left the kitchen and went up the stairs to the attic. She opened the door to see her husband, Leo Wyatt, with their two sons, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell and Chris Perry Halliwell, playing with the toy house of the manor. She looked over to the stand where the Book of Shadows was. She smiled. We've gone through a lot with that book, she thought.

She and her sisters, Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews, were the Charmed Ones, three of the most powerful witches to ever exist. The Warren witches dated all the way back to their ancestor, Melinda Warren, who prophesied that every Warren witch would get stronger and stronger, culminating in the arrival of three sisters. Well, she got that kinda wrong, Piper thought. Piper, Phoebe and Paige had one other sister, Prue Halliwell, but tragically, she was killed by a demon named Shax. Piper and Phoebe had grown up with Prue, but Paige hadn't met Prue at all. Piper and Phoebe had discovered Paige right after Prue had died. They found out that their mom, Patricia Halliwell, had had an affair with her Whitelighter, Sam Wilder, and in result, their mom had become pregnant with Paige. Piper knew that their mom would've loved to keep Paige, but that would've resulted in Sam being heavily punished for sleeping with a witch. Back then it was forbidden for a Whitelighter and a witch to be together and have children. So they had given up Paige and Paige was raised as an orphan. But that all changed when Prue had been killed. Piper, who was distraught about her sister being dead, tried every magical way to bring her back. She had then tried a To Call A Lost Witch spell, and ended up calling Paige instead. Since then, Piper, Phoebe and Paige had been killing evil baddies for almost 7 years. Paige had only been a witch for 4 years, but thanks to Piper and Phoebe, Paige had almost as much experience as they did. I haven't seen Paige in a while, Piper thought. Because Paige was half whitelighter, half witch, she had to fulfill not only her Charmed duties, but her whitelighter duties as well. She had been pretty busy lately, and Phoebe and Piper were starting to miss her a lot. Piper thought back to her witchy days with Prue around. She missed her sister so much. She had tried to summon her a lot of times, but only ended up summoning her mom or her Grams. Piper wanted Paige to meet Prue desperately, but the Elders said that they would be allowed to summon Prue after The Final Battle was over and done.  
Piper looked over at Leo. All I've ever wanted was a normal life, with Leo and the kids. She thought.  
Leo had been through a rocky road over the last 3 months. He had become an Avatar, magical beings that wanted to change the world and make it a better place. Leo wanted to change the world so he could have a demon free life with Piper, Wyatt and Chris. But when he saw that the Avatars killed people in order for that to happen, he, along with the girls, stopped the Avatars and went back to a demon life. But the Elders hadn't left Leo unpunished. Before Leo became an Avatar he was an Elder. The Elder's saw Leo's betrayal and decided to test him to see if he was meant to have a life with Piper, or a life with the Elders. Leo then did the unthinkable, and fell from Grace, the first Elder to do so. Leo was now a mortal and could no longer orb, heal, glamour or do anything. All he had was his magical knowledge to help the girls out. Piper went over to him.  
"Hi."

"Hi."

"Where'd Phoebe go?" Piper asked.  
"Oh, she went to work, she had to fill out something for Elise. She said she'll be back in like half an hour or so." Leo replied.  
Phoebe had a job as an advice columnist in the _Bay Mirror. _She was like a local celebrity. Everyone loved her.

All of a sudden Piper saw glittering blue-white orbs from the corner of her eye and turned to see Paige orbing into the manor.

"Paige!"

Piper ran over to her and hugged her. She had not seen her sister in days.

"Hi guys, sorry I haven't been around much. These charges are killing me! I've already dodged like 6 darklighters, one almost clipped me but I orbed out in time."  
Darklighters were the opposite of Whitelighters. They were evil and their job was to kill as much whitelighters as they could. Even though Paige was only half whitelighter, The arrows from the Darklighters crossbows were still poisonous to her.

"Oh My God, are you okay?" Piper asked.  
"Yeah I'm fine, just tired is all. I think I'm gonna go and take a nap. Can you wake me up in like an hour or so Piper?"

"Yeah sure honey, go get some rest."  
"Thanks."

Paige left the attic in a swirl of blue-white orbs. Leo was watching where Paige had just orbed out.

"I miss being able to do that."

Naww, Piper thought. She went over to Leo and sat down next to him.

"Honey, I know you do, but it's kinda good that you fell from Grace, I mean, look, you're spending more time with the boys then you ever did when you were a Whitelighter/Elder/Avatar!"

Leo smiled and looked down at Wyatt.  
"Yeah I guess…"

"I'm gonna go downstairs and make dinner ok?"

"Yeah sure, I'll stay with the boys."

"Okay, I'll be downstairs if you need me."  
Piper gave him a quick peck on the cheek and left the attic. As she crossed Paige's bedroom she saw that her sister had just fallen asleep on the bed without changing at all. Piper chuckled to herself and thanked god everyday that she wasn't a whitelighter.

Chapter 2

"What's cooking, good looking?" Phoebe Halliwell said, as she entered through the back door.

"Spaghetti, you meatball." Piper replied, laughing at her own joke. Phoebe laughed as well.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

"Leo is upstairs getting the kids ready for dinner and Paige is upstairs napping."

"Oh My God, Paige is actually here? I haven't seen that slugger in ages!" Phoebe shouted.

"Slugger? I'm not gonna even ask. Can you go upstairs and wake her up? Dinners almost ready."

"Sure thing."

Phoebe left the attic and ran up the stairs, skipping a step or two. She knew exactly how she was gonna wake Paige up. She opened the door of Paige's bedroom and saw Paige crashed out on the bed. She ran and jumped on Paige's bed and screamed, "Paige! Wake up! Wake up, Wake up, Wake up!"

"Phoebe I was awake the minute you screamed my name!"

Paige got up and stifled a yawn. Phoebe hopped off Paige's bed and hugged her.

"Can't you tell those charges of yours to go away and leave you alone? We've all missed you so much!"

"Oh yeah sure, I'll just tell them not to call me when demons attack them? No, Pheebs, I don't think I'm allowed to do that," Paige laughed. "But don't worry, no charges will be calling me, because they've all grown into their powers now, and I told them not to call me unless it was something they couldn't handle."

"Good! We are so having a family night tonight!" Phoebe said.

"Yeah well let's hope no demons crash it." Paige said.

"No, no no! Don't jinx it!" Phoebe said angrily.

"Yikes, sorry." Paige said, moving a step or two away from Phoebe before she kicked her ass with some Kung Fu.

"Well, Piper said dinners ready so you coming downstairs?"

"Yeah sure I'll be right there."

Phoebe left Paige's bedroom and bumped into Leo.

"Whoops, sorry Pheebs."

"No problem." She knelt down next to Wyatt. "There's my big boy! Aren't you just the sweetest thing? Yes you are!" she stood up and started making silly faces at Chris. Chris started laughing. "You better take them downstairs for dinner Leo, before Piper has a fit."

Leo walked down the stairs with Phoebe and Paige hot at his heels.

"Wow that smells delicious!" Leo said.

They all walked into the dining area and sat down at the dinner table.

Piper walked in with a massive bowl of Spaghetti.

"Dinner is served!"

She put it down on the table and sat down next to Leo.

"Darryl called this morning. He's having some troubles with Sheridan." She said.

"Oh no. Not again! Can't she just leave us in peace?" Phoebe said angrily.

"No, it appears not. Her memory's starting to come back and we can't exactly get into contact with Kyle again."

Piper looked up to see Paige's face become sad. It was only there for a second, then she smiled and looked up at Piper.

"No, we can't."

Phoebe patted Paige on the back consolingly.

"But that reminds me, Paige, I promised Darryl that I would ask you to ask the Elders if they had any ideas on how to get Sheridan off our backs."

"Sure, I'll go ask them, as soon as I finish this delicious Spaghetti." Paige said, digging into the Spaghetti as soon as she finished her sentence.

"Thanks."

When everyone had finished, Piper, Phoebe and Paige put all the plates into the sink in the kitchen and Leo took the boys over to watch some TV.

"Well, I guess I'll go up the Elders now and ask if they have any ideas." Blue-white orbs were just starting to form around Paige when Phoebe shouted out. The blue-white orbs around Paige stopped as she looked at Phoebe.

"What?"

"What about family night? Come on Paige, your never home ever since you became a Whitelighter, now your telling me the one night you have off you have to go Up There?"

"I'll be back in a jiffy, I promise! It doesn't take that long to ask the Elders if they have any ideas. I'll be back in time for family night ok?"

"Fine." Phoebe put a sad face on. Paige quickly hugged her and Piper and left in a swirl of blue-white orbs.

"Is it so hard to ask for one night, one night, that we can spend with Paige?" Phoebe said angrily.

"Yep, seems so. Don't worry Phoebe she'll be back. In the meantime, you should go to the video store and rent a movie out, and by the way, if you come back with _Kill It Before It Dies_, I will kill you."

"Come on, that's the best movie ever!"

"No! I've seen that movie way too many times. Please just rent something we haven't seen before?"

"Fine. I'll be back soon."

She left through the back door of the kitchen.

After Piper finished cleaning the dishes, she went into the living room and went over to Leo and the kids.

"Hello handsome."

"Hello beautiful."

Piper gave Leo a kiss and sat down next to him. She put Wyatt in her lap.

"Where'd Paige and Phoebe go?"

"Paige went to the Elders to ask if they have any ideas about Sheridan and Phoebe went to rent a movie."

Leo groaned.

"Please tell me she is not going to rent out _Kill It Before It Dies_?"

"If she does, I will kill her. I've seen that movie enough times to last me even an Afterlife."

Just as she said that, both Wyatt and Chris laughed. She had always wondered if her kids could understand her. After all, Wyatt was a twice-blessed child and one of the most powerful witches on earth, and even though Chris wasn't as powerful as Wyatt, he still had some power in his arsenal. Piper knew that for sure, Chris had come from the future once and stopped Wyatt from becoming evil. Leo smiled as he looked at the kids. Just as Piper snuggled up to him, she saw Blue-white orbs forming and saw Paige standing in front of her.

"Ok, so the Elders have got absolutely nothing to help us with Sheridan. They said we're just gonna have to try our hardest to keep her in the dark."

"Great. That's exactly what we needed. I'll go call Darryl and tell him the bad news."

Piper got up from the couch and left the living room. Paige sat down next to Leo and put Wyatt in her lap. Leo straight away saw the expression on her face.

"What's wrong Paige?"

"Nothing."

"Come on Paige, I've known you for 4 years now. You always tell me what's wrong. So, what's wrong?"

That was true. When Leo was their Whitelighter, Paige told him everything that was on her mind. He always had a bond with Paige, it was most probably because he was a whitelighter back then, so she always felt that he would know what she was going through, even now that he was mortal.

"It's just, this whole whitelighter thing, it's driving me crazy! I'm not cut out for this. I haven't seen my sisters in days, they miss me like crazy, and I miss them like crazy, and everytime I wanna orb home and spend time with them, I have to go to another charge or I have to go and check something with the Elders. It's just not fair. I mean I can't even heal any of my charges so what the hell good am I to them if they get hurt? I just don't think I'm cut out for this Leo. The Elders should never have made me a Whitelighter." She let out a sigh.

"Come on Paige, don't think like that. The Elders wouldn't have made you a Whitelighter if they didn't think you could handle it. You've only been a Whitelighter for like what a month now? It takes some time to get used to it, but I know you and I know you can handle it. You are a great witch and you'll also make a great Whitelighter."

Paige looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks Leo."

"No problem."

Paige gave Leo a hug just as Piper walked in.

"So, Darryl is angry at us, but like we can do anything about that." She let out a sigh.

"Why did Sheridan have to come back?"

Just as Paige was about to answer, Phoebe came through the front door. "Ok! I got some movies and don't worry, I didn't get _Kill It Before It Dies_ because they didn't have any copies."

"Thank god for that." Piper mumbled.

"So, instead I got _Freddy Vs. Jason _because I know me and Paige love that movie and you and Leo haven't seen it yet."

Ok, well the kids are asleep."

Wyatt had fallen asleep in Paige's arms as had Chris in Leo's.  
"Well me and Paige will go and put them to bed while you guys set up the dvd." said Leo. They both got up and walked up the stairs with Wyatt and Chris in their arms. "I'll go make popcorn." Piper left for the kitchen. Just as Phoebe was about to put the dvd in, a demon shimmered in behind her and grabbed her. She screamed and elbowed him in the face.

"PIPER!"

The demon got up and looked at Phoebe. He had strange markings all over his face, like tattoes of tribal signs all over. He held out his hand and an anthame all of a sudden appeared in his hand in a puff of black smoke. Piper came running into the living room and flicked her wrists. The demon flew back and hit the table. Phoebe looked at Piper. That was bad. He was almost immune to Piper's powers. He must be an Upper Level Demon, Phoebe thought.

"Anthame!"

Phoebe saw Paige hold her hand out and saw the Demon's Anthame appear in her hand with a swirl of Blue-white orbs. She hurled the anthame at the demon, but he caught it just in time.

"I'll be back, witches."

He shimmered out. Phoebe looked over at Piper and Paige.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Book of Shadows?" Piper and Paige said together.

"You got it." Phoebe said.

Chapter 3

"Ok, so apparently the demon's name is a completely human one: Blake. The demon's name is Blake." Phoebe said.

"Oh my god are you kidding me? I would've expected it to be some weird name like Xar or something like that."

Phoebe laughed. "How's scrying working Paige?"

"Not so good, I haven't gotten anything from his blood."

"That's not good. Well he said he will be back, the book says he can be vanquished with a potion or power of three spell so yeah, let's get cracking on that. Paige, you're on potion duty, I'll write the spell and Piper, you can keep scrying."

"Hold on, where are the boys?"

"Safe in Magic School. I orbed them there the minute I heard Phoebe scream." Paige said with a smile.

"Oh ok good. Well then lets go kick some demon ass."

They all left to do their jobs.

"I want those witches dead!"

"You and all of the underworld."

Blake starting pacing in his lair. He would've succeeded in killing the witch, Phoebe, if her stupid sisters had not come.

"I need a plan, one that will kill those witches. They are human right? Which means they have emotions. We have to do something that will break them down. Make it so their powers stop working because they are too distraught. And I think I know exactly how to do that."

"How? No one has ever succeeded in killing the Charmed Ones. It's suicidal!" said one of his minions.

"Yes, it might be. But Piper and Phoebe's younger sister, Paige, she is half whitelighter. And what do you think will make them more upset and distraught then to see their own sister dying in from of them? Just like Prue?

"But how will you succeed in that?"

"Easy. Patrocious! Come here!"

He saw a swirl of dark blue blackish orbs from the corner of his eye.

"Yes master?"

"Have you made those arrows yet?"

"Yes, we have made them. Thank you Blake, they are truly amazing. No Whitelighter or Elder can heal the person once they have been struck. Their only option is to die. We will kill many Whitelighters with these arrows."

"Yes you will. Is there an antidote?"

"Yes, would you like us to destroy it?"

"No! Do not destroy it. I want to set a trap. You see, if we leave the antidote here, the witches will come for it so they can save their whitelighter sister. But I will be waiting for them. I will kill them and along with them, their whitelighter sister will die of the poison. Then the Charmed Ones will be no more. And I will become the new Source."

"It is a brilliant plan my lord, but what if it fails? They are the Charmed Ones Blake! They will kill you!"

Blake moved towards his minion.

"Never tell me that I will fail."

He formed a fireball in his hand and hurled it at his minion. He burst into flames.

"Patrocious! Get those arrows and follow me. We are going to have some fun."

He shimmered out and the Darklighter followed him in a swirl of Dark Blue-Blackish orbs.

"Ok so, Vanquishing Spell?"

"Check." Said Phoebe holding the paper up.

"Good. Vanquishing Potion?"

"Check." Said Paige, holding up the vial.

"Good. Let's go vanquish some Demon ass."

"There's no need for that. I'm right here."

Piper, Phoebe and Paige turned around to see Blake in front of them, wearing a smirk on his face.

"Why are you so surprised? I told you I'd be back!"

"Yeah, well, smarter demons don't actually come to the manor, they wait for us to come to them." Piper said.  
"Oh, really? My bad. I guess I'm not a very smart demon then am I?"

"Well no, because now we're gonna vanquish you." Paige said, holding up the potion.

"Ah yes of course, but not now. Until then I'll keep you busy. I have a surprise for you. Mostly for Paige though. Oh and I'll make it easier for you to find me."

He dropped his anthame.

"Have fun."

He shimmered out.

"What the hell?" said Paige.

Piper turned to see a Darklighter there: his crossbow fixated on Paige.

"Paige get down!"

It was like it happened in Slow Mo. Paige turned around just as the Darklighter pulled the trigger of his crossbow. Piper went to push Paige out of the way, but it was too late. The Arrow had already pierced right through Paige's stomach. She fell to the floor and screamed in pain. Piper turned to the Darklighter and blew him up. He burst into flames. She knelt down to see Phoebe breaking the bottom of the arrow from Paige's back. She pushed the arrow through and Paige screamed in pain. When the arrow was out, They lay Paige on the floor.

"Leo!"

Leo came running up the stairs and into the attic.

"Guys, what happened?"

"That Blake guy came with a Darklighter and he shot Paige. We have to get a Whitelighter, quickly."

"Hey! We need a little help down here! Paige has been shot! Hello?"

They heard the familiar chimes and looked to see Sandra, one of the female Elders. She knelt down and started healing Paige. Then out of nowhere, electricity started to form between her hands and Paige's wound, and she was thrown back. She hit the floor with a thud.  
"What the hell happened? Why can't you heal her?" Phoebe said angrily.

"It is what we feared. A Darklighter has joined forces with Blake the demon. Blake has been trying to make a different type of Darklighter poison for years. One where no Elder or Whitelighter can heal the person struck. There is an antidote, but as far as I'm concerned, Blake won't let you get a hold of it easily."

"So what are you telling us? That Paige is going to die?" Piper said, tears forming in her eyes. She was not about to let another sister die. Over her dead body. Sandra looked at her.

"I'm afraid we cannot help you." She orbed out.

"Son of a-."

"Piper, calm down, we are gonna get that antidote ok? We have the demon's anthame. All we have to do is scry for him and find the antidote. Leo, can you carry Paige? Put her on the coach."

Leo picked Paige up and carried her over to the coach and lay her there. Piper went over to her.

"Piper?" Paige's voice sounded very weak and distant.

"Don't worry honey, we're gonna find that antidote ok? You're gonna be just fine."

Piper stroked her hair away from her face. Paige was sweating. She looked over at Phoebe.

"We need to find that antidote fast. This poison is getting to Paige a lot faster then normal."

Phoebe nodded and grabbed the scrying crystal.

Hang on Paige, she thought.

Chapter 4"Got him!"

The crystal swung down and pointed to Crysler Street. Piper went over to her.

"Don't you think that was a little too easy?"

"Who cares? Whatever happens, we'll deal with it. I'm not ready to lose another sister and neither are you."

They both walked over to Paige.  
"Listen, we're gonna find the antidote for you Paige, ok? You're gonna be fine."

Paige looked at them as if she didn't even have the energy to lift her eyelids up. Tears formed in Piper's eyes. She hated seeing Paige like this. This was one of the cruelest ways to die. Don't think like that, Paige is gonna be fine, She thought.

"We love you Paige." Said Phoebe, her voice shaking slightly.

"I love you guys too." Paige replied in barely a whisper.

"Leo keep an eye on her and keep her talking ok?"

"Ok." Leo's green eyes were filled with concern.

"We'll be right back honey."

Both Phoebe and Piper gave Paige a kiss on the head and Piper gave Leo a kiss. They walked out of the attic, down the stairs and out of the Manor door only to come right into the face of Darryl Morris and Inspector Sheridan.

"Phoebe, Piper, we just were wondering if we could ask some questions?" said Inspector Sheridan.

Piper looked at Phoebe.

"Now isn't exactly the greatest time, Inspector, we're kinda in a hurry." Said Phoebe.

"Really now? In a hurry where?"

Phoebe bit her lip and looked at Darryl. He caught the message straight away. Something magical was up.

"Uh, Sheridan maybe we should come back tomorrow."

"No, actually I wanna know why they are in such a hurry. So girls, why are you in a hurry?"

"Um-."

"Where's your other sister, Paige Matthews?" Sheridan cut across Piper.

"Oh for god's sake!" Piper raised her hands and froze Sheridan. Darryl looked at her.

"Piper! You cannot freeze her! She'll realise your gone if you just take off!"

"Darryl you need to get her out of here ok? Paige is in trouble."

Darryl face went from angry to concerned.

"What kind of trouble?"

"She's been hit by a Darklighter arrow and no Whitelighters or Elders can heal her. We need to go and get the antidote now, or else Paige will die."

"Ok. I'll get rid of her. Unfreeze her."

Piper flicked her wrists and Sheridan unfroze.

"Care to answer my question?"

"Sheridan we have to go. The boss wants us. We'll come back tomorrow ok?"

"Fine. But you two aren't gonna get away from us. I'll catch you guys eventually." Said Sheridan, her face going red with anger.

"Great. And until then, Bye."

Piper pushed past Sheridan and Darryl. Phoebe followed. They both jumped into Piper's car and took off.

"God, didn't she come at the greatest time?" Phoebe said angrily.

"Yeah well thank god we got rid of her. I just hope she doesn't go inside the house looking for Paige. Or else we will have a lot of explaining to do."

Leo heard voices downstairs and left Paige's side to look out the window. Darryl and Inspector Sheridan were downstairs and they were arguing about something. Oh no, thought Leo. If they came inside they would see Paige hurt and then they would all be in major trouble. Leo heard Paige moan in pain and went over to her side.

"Paige, are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, apart from the gaping hole in my stomach and the Darklighter poison in my veins I'm perfectly fine." Paige said. Her voice was hoarse. She winced in pain again.

"Don't worry ok? Your sisters are coming soon, I promise."

Paige looked up at Leo, her brown eyes filled with tears.

"Do me a favour Leo. Don't make a promise you can't keep. That's what Kyle did. He promised me he would never leave my side, and now he's gone. Just please don't do it Leo."

Leo looked at her. Tears formed in his eyes too. He didn't like seeing Paige like this. He knew how painful it was to be struck by a Darklighter arrow. All of a sudden he heard voices from downstairs.

"Uh oh. That must be Sheridan and Darryl."

He looked at Paige. Despite her pain, her face showed she was concerned.

"Crap." She said.

"I'll go and keep them busy. You just stay here and pretend your sleeping or something."

"Okay."

Leo ran down the stairs and saw Sheridan and Darryl coming up them.

"Uh, what are you guys doing in here?" He asked angrily.

"We need to ask some questions if that's ok. Is Paige Matthews here?" said Sheridan.

"No she's not. She went grocery shopping. She won't be back until like an hour."

"Well then can you tell me where Piper and Phoebe were hurrying off to?" Said Sheridan.

"Yeah…"

Quick Leo, think! He thought to himself.

"They had to go to P3, some pipes busted and they went to go and check it out."

Sheridan looked at him angrily.

"Fine. I guess we can come back later then."

She went back down the stairs and left through the front door. Darryl followed suite.

Leo ran back upstairs. When he reached the attic he gasped in horror. Paige was on the coach, but her eyes weren't open and here chest wasn't moving in a breathing state.

"Oh no! Paige! Paige! Wake up!"

He ran to Paige's side and slapped her cheek lightly.

"Come on Paige! Fight it! I know you can! Come on! Paige!"

Paige opened her eyes lightly.

"Leo…"

Leo grew scared. He barely even heard her say his name.

Come on Piper, hurry up, he thought.

Piper walked down the alleyway. She didn't like this one bit. It was way too eerie for her liking.

"Pheebs, maybe we should turn back. I don't like this."

There were rats all around. Ew, Rats, Phoebe thought.

"Wait a minute, what's that?"

Phoebe looked at where Piper was pointing. It was a door that had one of the tribal signs that Blake had on his face.

"Something tells me that's his lair."

"Okay well then let's go." Piper said.

They stepped forward and opened the door. When they walked in the found they were in a factory.

"His lair is an abandoned factory. Insert joke here." Phoebe said.

"Come on, let's just try and find the antidote."

"Oh it's not here. It's actually right here."

Phoebe and Piper whipped around to see Blake holding up a little vial of purple liquid.

"If you want it. Come and get it." He laughed. Piper lifted her hands and flicked her wrists. He went flying backwards and into the wall.

"Come on now! That's no way to treat a friend!"

This guy is getting on my last nerves, Piper thought.

"Give us the antidote. And we might just spare your life."

"Um let me think about it…No. I'm not giving you the antidote. Instead I think I'll just kill you."

He clicked his fingers and about 20 demons popped out of nowhere.  
"Oh great." Phoebe mumbled.

Piper flicked her wrists and killed 10 of them. The other 10 shimmered away.

"And they all call themselves Demons." Said Piper with a laugh. "Ready to give us the antidote yet?"

"If you want it come and get it."

Just as Piper raised her hands to blow him up he shimmered away.

Oh no, Piper thought.

**Chapter 5**

Leo looked at Paige just as he heard the door slam. Her breathing was irregular and she kept wincing in pain. Leo smiled at her when she looked at him.

"See? Your sisters are here now with the antidote."

She smiled and closed her eyes. Piper and Phoebe came running through the attic door and stopped when they reached Paige.

"How is she?" Piper asked Leo.

"Not getting any better. Where's the antidote?"

Leo saw Piper and Phoebe look at each other and saw Phoebe bite her lip.

"Don't tell me you guys don't have it?" Leo said angrily.

"Leo, we tried to get it off him, but like 20 demons attacked us. Then he said something about if we wanted the antidote to come and get it. Phoebe, go and scry for him again and this time, we are going to get that antidote off of him."

Phoebe went over and got a map and the scrying crystal. Piper knelt down next to Paige.

"Honey, we're gonna get that antidote ok? I promise."

Paige looked at Piper with her brown eyes filled with tears.

"I wish people would stop making promises they can't keep."

"Paige-."

"No Piper, I know you're gonna try your hardest to get that antidote but if you don't, I'm not gonna be angry with you. I love you ok? And nothing is ever gonna change that."

Piper looked at her, tears spilling down her face.

"I love you too Paige. And you are not going to die today."

She leaned forward and gave Paige a kiss on the head.

"And that's a promise I am sure as hell gonna keep."

Paige smiled at her and closed her eyes just as Piper heard a thunk on the table. She looked at Phoebe only to see here sister's face scared and fearful.

"Piper, this can't be right. It says he's right here in the Manor."

"That I am."

Piper, Phoebe and Leo all turned around to see Blake standing there, looking at Paige. He put on a fake sad face.

"Naww, poor Paige. She's going to die today, and there is nothing any of you can do about it."

"Oh yeah?" Piper said angrily. She had never hated a demon more then this in her life. Well, maybe Shax, she thought, thinking of the demon that had killed her older sister, Prue. Paige helped us get revenge on him, Piper thought. So I'm gonna help her get revenge on him. She lifted her hands and flicked them with all her might, thinking about how much she hated the demon standing in front of her. He flew back and slammed into

a table. When he got up, his arm was bleeding severely. Piper looked down to see that he had dropped a potion. The Antidote! She thought. She ran forward to grab it, but all of a sudden, felt fire rush past her. She fell back a few steps. Phoebe ran forward and used her martial arts moves on him, but he was too quick for her. He grabbed her leg and threw her, she slammed into the wall and crumpled in a heap on the floor, unconscious.

"Phoebe!"

Leo ran to her side and she got up, still a bit dizzy.

Piper looked over at Blake to see that he had grabbed the antidote again and had shimmered out.

"Crap!"

"Piper!"

Piper looked over at Phoebe to see that her sister was knelt down next to Paige, stroking her hair back.

"Piper, she's not breathing!"

Piper looked at Paige's chest to see that it was not moving in a breathing state. Her eyes were closed as well.

"Paige!"

She ran forward and tapped Paige's cheek lightly, just as Leo had done half an hour ago.

"Come on kid, don't do this!"

Phoebe was crying, shaking Paige, trying to wake her up. Leo was in the background, tears falling down his face too as he realised that the poison and finally gotten to Paige.

"Piper, it's too late, she's-."

"NO LEO DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT!"

Piper had tears falling down her face too, still slapping Paige's face, a little harder, trying to wake her baby sister up. Phoebe grabbed Piper's hands and told her to stop.

"Piper, Leo's right, we're too late, she's gone."

"No, Phoebe, ok? She's not gone yet, I promised her she would be ok, I promised her she wouldn't die, I promised her I was gonna look after her, and I have to keep my promise, I have to!" Piper couldn't bare it. She could not have just lost another sister. No way. First Prue, now Paige? She couldn't bare when Prue had died, she wasn't ready to go through that pain again. Phoebe looked at her, tears still spilling down her face.

"Piper, we can't ok? She's gone."

"Actually Phoebe, Piper might be right on that."

Leo had knelt down next to Paige. He had his index and middle finger on her neck.

"She still has a pulse, but it's faint. She's in a coma. You guys still have time to get the antidote and save her."

Piper smiled and hugged Paige. Phoebe joined in.

"Keep fighting it kid, we're gonna get that antidote if it's that last thing we do."

Piper looked at Phoebe.

"Summoning Spell?"

"But we need the power of three to vanquish him Piper. How the hell are we gonna do it without Paige?"

"Well, we're gonna have to get the antidote, stall him, get Leo to quickly run upstairs to the attic and give Paige the antidote and hope that it works so that the Power of three is active to vanquish him. Boy I am gonna look forward to killing him."

"Ok, good plan, I'll go make a summoning spell." Phoebe went downstairs with Piper at her heels.

**Chapter 6**

"Ok, you ready?"

"I was ready the minute he tried to kill you Pheebs. Are you sure I don't know this spell from somewhere?"

Phoebe smiled.

"Prue used it to summon Cole remember?"

Piper smiled. "Yeah I do now."

Together, Phoebe and Piper chanted:

Magic forces black and white Reaching out through space and light

_Be he far or be he near _

_Bring us the demon Blake here._

They looked over the table they had overturned to protect themselves to see a swirl of black lights happening. All of a sudden they saw Blake standing in front of them, outraged at what had happened.

"How did I get here?" He yelled.

"Oh we summoned you. But don't worry, we will make your death quick and painless." Piper said, her face filled with rage. She saw the antidote in his belt. He saw her eyeing it.

"You want it? Too bad, cause it's gone."

He lifted up the antidote and threw it onto the floor.

"NO!"

Piper froze the potion just as it was about to hit the floor. Phoebe jumped forward and kicked him. He flew back into the conservatory.

"Piper get Leo to give the antidote to Paige. Quick!"

"Leo!"

Leo came down the stairs and saw the potion on the floor. He grabbed it and ran back up the stairs. Piper ran into the conservatory to see Phoebe go flying into the wall. Hurry up Leo, Piper thought.

Leo ran up the stairs and ran right through the attic door. He fell over the carpet, but got up straight away. He went over to Paige's side and opened the cap of the potion. He poured it into Paige's mouth and forced her to swallow. Come on Paige, He thought. He saw the wound in her stomach close up and all the blood that has stained her shirt had disappeared. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at Leo.  
"Leo? What the hell is going on?"

"Listen there is no time to explain ok? You need to get downstairs to your sisters and vanquish that demon. GO!"

Paige stood up and orbed away without a second glance.  
"It wouldn't of hurt to take the stairs you know!" Leo shouted in mid air. He smiled, hoping against hope that the Charmed Ones plan would work.

Phoebe got up and looked at Piper. Piper flicked her wrists and sent Blake crashing through the window. He looked at her and hurled a fireball at her. Phoebe pushed her out of the way. She got back up and flicked her wrists again, this time causing him to land on the table. He got up and looked at her.

"You can't defeat me without the power of three! You're both doomed to hell!"

"Over my dead body."

Piper turned around to see Paige appear in a swirl of blue-white orbs.

"Anthame!"

One of his anthames appeared in her hand. She hurled it at him and it landed right in his chest. He screamed.

"Your times up, Blake!" Paige yelled.

She chucked the vanquishing potion at him and grabbed Phoebe and Piper's hands. Together, the power of three chanted:

Demon who has threatened thee

_Leave us now so mote it be_

_Since heaven cannot be your place_

_We vanquish you to be erased_

Blake screamed as he burst into flames and disappeared. Piper and Phoebe looked at Paige and hugged her.

"Oh thank god you're ok!"

"You scared the hell out of us, we thought you weren't gonna make it!"

"Yeah well it appears I have the Halliwell fighting spirit." Paige said, smiling. They all hugged and shared a moment. The power of three was alive and active again.

Prue, Grams and Patty looked from up above.

"They did an amazing job." Said Grams.

"I'm so proud of my girls." Patty said, smiling as a tear rolled down her cheek. Her and Grams left, but Prue stayed. She smiled and she saw the three happy sisters hugging each other and laughing.

"Blessed be, my sisters."

**THE END**

Password for

Charmed

users.pandora.be/charmedfans/spells.html


	2. Author's Note

**A/N **

**Hey guys! I got a Q and A going on right now! So if you've got any questions for me, ask, and I shall deliver! Btw, won't take any harsh ones, they'll make me sad :(**

**Answers to the questions will be posted on my profile**

**Bye!**

**ImScreamingILoveYouSo**


End file.
